burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:February 5th Update and The Ultimate Box
Burnout Paradise's 6th free update was released today. Criterion Games says that it is currently not working for players with Xbox 360 versions of the game. I downloaded the PS3 update this morning. I was wondering if people are able to download the update, on which console, and when. I also want to hear from users who nabbed a copy of the PC version of the Ultimate Box. This post is also the place to write your opinion on The Ultimate Box and the Free Update. However, this post is not the place for your impressions on the Party Pack. Any response would be great. ---- Update as Separate Download I've noticed that the Marketplace page for Paradise on the Xbox website has "Burnout Paradise 1.6" as an 825MB download. I assume it's a "full" patch for those who've just bought the game rather than an incremental patch for those already up to Cagney (presumably, it's the incremental version Criterion and microsoft are having trouble with). Has anyone tried getting the patch this way? --IMAGinES 05:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The 360 Experience When I put the Paradise disc in my Xbox late last night, I was informed an update was available. I okayed it and it came down, requiring a restart of my Xbox. Once it restarted, my Xbox told me it was installing the update and downloading further information. Since then, I've been treated to a brief splash screen featuring the "Burnout Paradise" title on a black background before it continues to boot up and play like the regular game. The UI, billboards, gates and jumps are the same as before the patch. I'm going to try downloading the 825MB version of the 1.6 patch from Marketplace directly once I get home tonight. --IMAGinES 05:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) 1.6 Download through Marketplace I don't know the proper way to edit wiki's, so I'm sorry if this shows up were it isn't suppose to. I'm in the process of Downloading 1.6 through the marketplace. I believe I had a minor update this morning, and the game loaded as normal, but then it said go to the marketplace to download the latest patch, or something like that. I pressed a and the download came up, and it remained pending until I logged off of the game. I purchased the party pack last night or this morning, before I got the 'patch.' I'm nearly 100% downloaded, and will report back on if this download actually works, or if it causes errors. Wish me luck, I'd hate to lose my game saves or something because of this error. MidgetMe 05:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Update 9:50 PST, 6 February 2009 Download completed, game booted up with all new content with no major issues. the only real issue I saw once was that the Burnout Paradise Network news page was full of "Unable to download news" errors after the first run. When I accessed it through the pause menu it was working, and after a restart of my xbox the news showed up just fine too. Just to let you know what I have downloaded before this for burnout: All patches that download automatically Bike Pack Party Pack (which was just a 100kb activation download, all the stuff it unlocked is in the 800mb 1.6 Patch, which makes sense for cross download compatability (i.e. playing with party pack owners when you didn't purchase it) Still don't know if it'll prompt me to download this again once they get the auto-patch working, we shall have to see. for now, it seems fine. Hope this helps answer some questions. MidgetMe 05:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I Don't care for the UPDATE There are PRO's and CON's to the update. the major Pro's are the colors of the background. I do love the new colors, however I don't care for the fact that the have made all the billboards, gates, and super jumps easier to spot. I had completed the game and had loads of fun doing it the old way. Now they NERF'd the cars and made everything else easier to do, whats up with that. Now I can honestly say that I am far from the best player of the game, i crash often and loose races most of the time, but I still got it done. I think that the update might have set a little easier with me if they had given recognition to those of us who completed the game before they "changed". Now I am having to relearn all the cars again because of the changes they have made on them. i.e. the Jansen P12 and the P12 Track Package exactly the same except for paint jobs. SO WHATS THE POINT OF DOING THE BURNING ROUTE TO GET THE P12 Track Package, other then to say I have all the cars. ON THE OTHER HAND, my kids to love to watch both of the police cars race around with their lights on and you can now see others with their lights on as well, I guess you can say that's a plus. :I totally agree. Having to steer into a barrel roll to do more than 1 sucks! I could care less if the vehicle auto-corrects them now. I crash more times now doing barrel rolls than I did before. The colors do look sweet! They upped the brightness in a lot of areas and it looks great. Vehicle handling: a joke... they changed a lot of my favorite vehicles and now they handle like crap. I haven't tried the bikes, and I am afraid to. Overall, I would have been happy with just the color change. The billboards look gay. Yes, admittedly, they are easier to see now, but once you've gone through the game as many times as I have, you KNOW WHERE THEY ARE like the back of your hand... :I like the Update 95% to tell you the truth. The colours of the new stuff is great for me, as I haven't played Paradise non-stop like a robot (because most of the players aren't robots), and it's a nice help in Stunt Run. Smashes were easy to spot anyway, however Blue Super Jumps don't stand out as much as they used to. As for car handling, I don't mind/care, when a car got it's Tuned version, it was hardly substantial from the original anyway. Barrel Rolls haven't changed, it's easier to keep the roll going than to counter it (which was illogical to pull off the old way). The only thing I'm TRULY dissapointed with is that they, as you say, "NERF'd" the night-time lighting, because I HATE IT when they make night time bright like that. It could be a touch darker and still be visible. KBABZ I Can See At Night! Other issues aside, I do like the improved visibility at night. While it does look like a full moon all the time, I like that I can see where I'm going now. On the other hand, I'm still trying to figure out what "saturated color" during the day means. I've not noticed any difference. --IMAGinES 00:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I really like the improved lighting. Paradise City's colors are brighter and not as washed out. It should make the game far more bearable to play for extended periods. Right now, my in game clock is set for 7:00 and the orange sky is beautiful. ::It helps the game so much. Since I play some ranked racing and its a bitch when I can't see anything in the mountains. Also, if your not in a PCPD car and someone else is and they are using their sirens, you can see them! :::The grass is much greener as is a lot of colors. The vehicles are very vibrant as well. Crashbroke, man add the time to your sig =) ::::Well i've yet to download it. I may be a bit busy today Crashbroke, and so if i can't make it for the clan freeburn then it's down to you. However i'll try to make it. Thanks, I cant download update? Yeh i got the game on the 19th and i went to download the update, i saw that it was 900mb and decided to download another time so i went cancel. then like an hour later i went to download it except i couldnt and its not on the marketplace?? Can anyone relate to this or help me? thx :First off, did you buy Burnout Paradise or Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box?